Hikaru I of Dolgaria
Her Imperial Majesty Empress Hikaru I of Dolgaria, Defender of the People, Duchess of Sodali, Empress of Hulstria (b. July 4, 3001, Tottori Naval Hospital, East Tottori, Kuzaki, Kizenia) is reigning Empress of Dolgaria, Queen of the Kingdom of Kizenia, and Empress of Hulstria. Prior to her special designation as heiress to the Kizenian throne (confirmed by acquiescence by Silvia, Queen of Kizenia on or about December 14, 3020), Hikaru was eighth in line to the leadership of the Jakob branch of the Clan, then headed by her grandmother Rachel, and now headed by her aunt Eimi, and thirteenth by-rule-of-blood from the throne. She was, until November 29, 3020, styled Lady Hikaru, granddaughter of Rachel, the heir to Prince Jakob of Kizenia. She shares a great great grandmother with Silvia, the Queen of Kizenia; Soria the elder. Hikaru is married to Godric III of Hulstria and has four children with him. Early Life Hikaru Shimata was born in the relatively humble locale of the Royal Navy Hospital in Tottori, to her mother, Vanessa. Her father, Hiro, was then stationed at the base as a Lieutenant serving on the Cruiser Jade's Wrath as First Officer. She grew up around the naval base, and became a more-or-less unofficial mascot to the base in Tottori, then in Fluvuilui. She was taught martial arts from a young age, following in the traditions of her father, and her father's father; this became an issue when Hikaru was presented to her cousin, Queen Silvia, for the first time at age eleven, and attempted a judo throw on the Queen (thankfully unsuccessfully, as she slipped in the formal gown she was wearing at the time). Hikaru visited the Marble Palace in Cetatea Alba three more times, at her Queen's request - twice as a babysitter for the Queen's sons, and once to hear Hikaru's petition to join the Navy at age fifteen, one year younger than normally permitted. The petition was granted on April 7, 2016, to be effective July 4, 2016. Military Career and Education Hikaru entered the Imperial Military Academy, after serving a two month pre-academy tour of duty as a naval seaman on her father's ship, the Kutohaderia, where she was a mechanic's mate. At the Academy, she excelled in her studies, and qualified to become a naval aviator. She was originally scheduled to graduate on May 1, 2020, but her education was delayed for a year due to an automobile crash on December 6, 2018, which grounded her from aviation activities and required significant rehab. Her graduation was rescheduled for April 29, 2021, and she was granted the rank of Naval Cadet First Class, following successful completion of her third year at the Academy, on her original graduation date of May 1, 2020. Due to the closure of the Academy on December 31, 2020, she was never officially commissioned as an officer of the Kizenian Navy. Ascension as Duchess The House of Anais family council, in special session, met on November 29, 3020, in Fluviului, at the estate of Princess Soria (the younger), to discuss the issues raised by the effective abolition of the civilian government of Kizenia. At that meeting, it was decided that the family should flee the nation, rather than face the likely chaos that would ensue. Having so decided, Princess Soria demanded that the family name her the heir of Silvia, should Silvia be killed by the Anarchist government. Soria had previously been designated the heir of Alexandra, before her marriage to an "unsuitable" man, and had greatly coveted the throne; indeed she had been raised to be Queen, only to have it taken from her. Unwilling to snub Alexandra, however, the family ended up deciding between three candidates; Soria's daughter Aurora, Hikaru's aunt Eimi, and Hikaru. Eimi and Aurora were both present at the meeting, while Hikaru was still at sea. Eimi spoke, deeming that she was honored to be considered, but would decline, as the duty of the new monarch would surely require both the energy of youth, and a military bent; and Eimi, a pacifist, would not be suitable if force became needed. Her speech threw the election to Hikaru, as it was clear that under Eimi's stance, Aurora was as unsuitable as Eimi herself. Aurora was the second choice, however, should Hikaru decline. Hikaru was quietly and quickly crowned Duchess at the home of Princess Soria by Eimi, on December 3, 2010. The next day the family began a convoluted trek by caravan across the nation, to the border city of Frontiera. On December 10, Hikaru and her cousins crossed the frontier into Dolgaria, paying a bribe of 400,000 NED to border guards in order to make the illegal crossing. On December 14th, by video message, Hikaru spoke to her nation, defiantly proclaiming her support for Silvia, and her intention to assume the throne and punish any who harmed her cousins, should that be needed. Despite assurances by the Anarchist-led government in Janurary that the royal family would not be in any way harmed, the Family opted to remain in Dolgaria indefinitely, deeming poor law better than no law at all. In Dolgaria, she struck an unlikely, somewhat strange friendship with her rival, Aurora (or "Aura," as she insisted on calling the woman). On March 3, 3021, in an informal ceremony, Hikaru adopted the children of Silvia, Prince Georges and Prince Edward, as being "my brothers, and under my personal protection" and named Prince Georges (the elder of the two boys) as her own heir, making Georges the Marquis of Alruba, with Aurora to serve as his regent. When it became clear that Aurora's mother had been killed in Kizenia, she likewise adopted Aurora, as her "big sister," although that particular adoption is unrecognized, as Aurora was legally an adult at the time. Empress of Dolgaria and other titles On August 16, 3023, Hikaru was crowned Empress of the Dolgarians, and Defender of the People in a ceremony at Shimata Manor. She also became Queen of Hulstria and Trigunia by marriage, upon the ascension of her husband, Godric. Under Dolgarian law, Hikaru remains Empress Regant and will become Queen of Kizenia regant (in pretense), and therefore reigns in her own right with Godric at her side. Godric and Hikaru were married in 3024, in a Lutheran ceremony in Hulstria. When Godric became the Emperor of Hulstria in 3037 Hikaru received the title of Empress of Hulstria.